nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Russ Cargill
Russ Cargill is a character in The Simpsons and the main antagonist of The Simpsons Movie. He was the Supreme Commander of the EPA Armed Forces and the Head of the Dome operation and the boss of EPA in The Simpsons Movie. Biography Russ was the United States Environmental Protection Agency's President and described himself as a rich and successful man assigned to the least successful department of the government. He is first seen after a mutated squirrel is captured in Springfield, and presents it to President Schwarzenegger. He then proposes five different solutions to the recess years for Principal Skinner Studies to travel to Busch Gardens Amusement Park in Springfield and the result is a glass dome placed over the krusty the clown show. He appears to the townsfolk via a giant holographic screen and explains that because Krustylu Studios has become the E.P.A. Army Base in town on the Earth, the government has decided to contain it. Later, the Springfield escape the doom world, and Russ orders extreme and somewhat strange measures to be taken in support of the containment of the town and towards the capture of the Springfield. One of his henchmen responds by claiming, "Sir, I'm afraid you've gone mad with power!" to which Cargill responds, "Of course I have. Have you ever tried going mad without power? It's boring; no one listens to you." Cargill later appears once again discussing with the president, about a solution to dispose of Springfield and takes advantage of Schwarzenegger's attitude towards reading plans, tricking him into choosing a particular plan, which is to destroy Krustylu Studios. Later, Russ appears at a train station in Seattle after learning that The Principal Skinner Studies are on a Shelbyville headed there and sends his troops in to capture them and return them to the doom world. When The Principal Skinner Studies are brought back after Homer's failed attempt to grounded them them, Russ contacts the town once again via the screen and tells them that the Shelbyville is going to destroy Springfield and everybody within the doom world. A army helicopter arrives, lifts a plug off the top of the dome and lowers a bomb on a rope in front of the now-destroyed The Krusty The ClownS how. Russ impatiently oversees the countdown, and Sea Captain distracts him so the townspeople can escape up the rope. Homer, who has climbed the outside of the doom world, jumps through the hole and knocks E.P.A. army troops and the bomb off of the rope and accidentally brings forward the detonation timer for 30:00, prompting Russ to disappear at this point. Once the bomb detonates outside the doom world and shatters it, a worn and battered Cargill wielding a shotgun ambushes Jimbo, Bart, Skinner, Chalmers, Flanders and Homer at Springfield Gorge and prepares to kill them in a final attack, but he is prank phone-called from The Simpsons tv series by Bart Simpson about the "Treasure of Ima Weiner of Murderer" before he is suddenly knocked out by a large rock shoved off from a nearby ledge by Groundskeeper Willie, Dolph and Milhouse before he can fire a single shot. He survived, because he was later seen during the ongoing reconstruction. He was rumored to appear in Sky Police but this has proven to be false. He recently appeared in The Simpsons: Tapped Out as a limited time premium character for purchase in the store during the Secret Agent 2017 event. Non Canon He was also seen in Simpsons Comics The Death of Comic Book Guy Part 2. In it, he is giving President Arnold Schwarzenegger the news that people won't be insulted on the Internet anymore. Schwarzenegger then says that he thought that he had fired him and does so after he's finished telling him. Later, in the same comic, he is seen working for Mayor Quimby and telling him about the fight between the nerds and the geeks. He also appeared in The Walking Ned as a zombie. He was originally to appear in the opening for Treehouse of Horror XXVII. Behind the Laughter In The Simpsons Movie, Russ Cargill is voiced by Albert Brooks. His character has gone through many changes over the course of its development. An early version of the White House scene in the movie (available as a deleted scene in the Simpsons Movie DVD) shows an older and dorky model of Russ Cargill, who is arguably less menacing and antagonistic than the current incarnation. The older version is also the version given out in Burger King Kid's Meals promoting the movie. It was also originally intended for him to be defeated by President Schwarzenegger with a tree branch but it was changed to Maggie with a boulder. Russ Cargill was not the first villain intended for the Simpsons Movie. The original villain was to be Hank Scorpio from the Season 8 episode "You Only Move Twice", but was changed for an unknown reason. Trivia *It is unknown how Cargill's clothes got ripped and torn before facing Homer and Bart outside Springfield. However, there is a possibility that he and his team were outside of the dome before it exploded. Another possibility is that he climbed up the gorge, ripping his clothes in the process. *The idea for him could have possibly been based on Bill Clinton's Vice President Al Gore as like Cargill, Al Gore is an environmentalist. * Russ Cargill aiming his double-barreled shotgun at Homer Simpson contains stock footage from Treehouse of Horror XVI of Mr. Burns aiming his double-barreled pump action shotgun at Comic Book Guy. * Russ Cargill's double-barreled shotgun appears to be a break action, straight grip stock, one trigger inside a trigger guard, no opening lever, a front sight on top between the two barrels, and has two hammers. * Although Homer's boss Mr. Burns is the main antagonist of the series, Cargill assumes the role of the main antagonist in the film because he had larger plans than anyone else. In addition, Burns wasn't particularly evil in the movie. * Hank Scorpio was originally going to be the villain in the Simpsons Movie, but was replaced by Cargill. Both characters were voiced by Albert Brooks. Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Characters voiced by Dick Van Dyke Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Homer's enemies Category:Bart's Enemies Category:Lisa's enemies Category:Marge's enemies Category:Maggie's enemies Category:Jimbo's enemies Category:Skinner's enemies Category:Chalnmers' enemies Category:Flanders' enemies Category:Apu's enemies Category:Willie's enemies Category:Otto's enemies Category:Dolph's enemies Category:Milhouse Van Houten's Enemies Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Gray Haired Characters Category:American Characters Category:Attempted Killers Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Principals Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with unknown relatives Category:Springfield Elementary School faculty Category:Mr. Burns' Enemies Category:Ralph Wiggum's Enemies Category:Martin Prince's Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Nelson Muntz's Enemies Category:Rich Characters Category:Military personnel Category:The Simpsons characters